Love, Family, Duty or Honour?
by DiscoStu09
Summary: What if Robert and Cersei had a legitimate son and how would his presence affect the Game of Thrones? Full Summary inside.
1. Steffon

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Okay this is my first story of the series A Song of Ice and Fire and it will be a mixture of the books and the TV show. Now this story stems from the idea, what if Robert and Cersei had a legitimate son and how would his presence affect the Game of Thrones?**

**Summary:** **The only child of Robert Baratheon & Cersei Lannister, Steffon Baratheon, he is the younger brother of Joffrey and older brother to Myrcella and Tommen. From the moment Steffon Baratheon enters Winterfell for the first time after Jon Arryn's death his loyalty, honour and beliefs will be put to the tests. Which side will he join? Will he stay with the Lannisters, or try and restore the pride of the Baratheon house? What about the Starks... Will he give them his allegiance?  
**

* * *

**Character Ages: **

Ned, Robert, Cersei, Catelyn etc: Aged three years from the book.

Theon: 22 Years Old

Robb & Jon: 17 Years Old.

Joffrey: 15 Years Old.

Sansa & Steffon: 14 Years Old.

Arya: 12 Years Old.

Myrcella: 11 Years Old.

Bran & Tommen: 10 Years Old.

Rickon: 6 Years Old.

**All characters in this story are aged 3 years from the books. It has been 12 years since the Greyjoy Rebellion and the summer increases by three years.**

* * *

**Steffon looks very similar to Gendry so If you need to picture him, think of Joe Dempsie who plays Gendry in the TV show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Steffon Baratheon**

It had over a month of slow riding for the son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister but he was finally at the last hurdle. It wouldn't be long now until he, and the rest of the assembly, arrived at Winterfell. It hadn't been long since the tragic death of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, and immediately his father began preparations to head to Winterfell in order to recruit Lord Eddard Stark to take the place of Jon Arryn. His father had told him many tales of his adventures with the Lord of Winterfell and Steffon couldn't help but admire the man that he had heard about.

Steffon was the second oldest child of Robert and Cersei at fourteen years of age, only a year younger than his older brother Joffrey. He was only a few inches shorter than Joffrey but unlike the thin frame Joffrey had, Steffon had broader shoulders and more muscle on his arms, chest and legs. He also inherited his father's blue eyes. Out of all of Robert's children, Steffon was the only one that had both black and short hair. His uncle Renly would always remind him of how much he looked like a younger version of Robert, just not as large and strong but more fluid and quick. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen all had their mother's long blonde hair and green eyes.

A gruff grunt from his right caught his attention and he glanced at his father, who was looking thoroughly bored at the pace they were traveling at. The man that had killed Rhaegar Targaryen, the man that could wield his war hammer with only one hand, when most men couldn't hold it with both hands, no longer existed. In his place was a large man that needed to grow a large beard to cover up his multiple chins.

Steffon and his father had a solid relationship, it wasn't the most loving relationship but it was far better than the King had with the rest of his children. While Steffon was eager to train and he enjoyed fighting, Steffon wasn't interested in whoring and drinking like his father was. In fact, while most believed that he had already lost his virginity to some random whore, the truth was that his virginity was still intact. Seeing his father sleeping around with other woman and cheating on his wife disgusted Steffon. The young Baratheon vowed that he would lose his virginity to his wife and that she would be the only woman that he would have relations with.

Speaking of his mother, the relationship they had was confusing to say the least. Back when he was younger, there were times where his mother seemed to love and adore him, others where she treated him indifferently and in some extreme times, she seemed to detest him. He often wondered if it was because he looked so much like his father unlike the rest of his siblings. His mother and father didn't exactly have the most loving relationship... okay they hated each other. So he couldn't help but assume that some of that hate she had for his father was passed onto him. His theory seemed to be quite accurate considering that she adore her other children, especially Joffrey. It also probably didn't help that Steffon was quite close to Tyrion who his mother detested with a passion. However over the last couple of few years, any affection that she had for him, vanished. There was no doubt why this was. On his thirteenth name day, Steffon won the squire tourney and had been knighted by his father. Suddenly murmurs rose at how much better it would be for Steffon to be the Crowned Prince instead of Joffrey reached her ears and it hadn't pleased her. His father announcing that he would have preferred Steffon to have been born first loudly at the feast the night he won the tourney didn't help matters. Still, Steffon couldn't just blame his mother for the turn in their relationship, he broke it completely when he decided to continuously taunt his older brother at how poor a fighter he was and how shit a King he would be.

The relationship between Steffon and Joffrey was much clearer than the one that Steffon had with his parents from the get go. Ever since they were old enough to understand emotions, they detested each other. Steffon was everything that Joffrey wasn't... he was stronger, smarter and more importantly in Joffrey's eyes, he had their father's approval. To Steffon, Joffrey was nothing more than an arrogant twit who had no skill with a sword, no intelligence and fought using a crossbow like a coward. It wouldn't be so bad if he used a longbow which took much more skill to use and that if he needed to he could wield a sword effectively. However he could easily tolerate that but what really pissed Steffon off was Joffrey's cruelty towards Myrcella and Tommen and in general.

Steffon loved his younger brother and sister deeply and he did his best to keep them away from Joffrey's violence.

The young Baratheon glanced back towards the royal carriage that held his mother and his siblings, including the Crowned Prince. On a black horse not far from the carriage dressed in golden armour and a white cloak that all Kingsguard members wore was his uncle Jaime... the king slayer. He and Steffon only really bonded on the training grounds but outside of sword play, Jaime was arrogant and he never took anything seriously. He reminded Steffon of Joffrey too much for them to have a good relationship. Also he didn't really understand how he could still be a Kingsguard when he was known as a king slayer despite the circumstances that made him choose to kill the 'Mad' King.

His relationship with his uncle Tyrion on the other hand was the strongest out of all of his Lannister relatives, possibly the strongest out of all his relatives. It was Tyrion that had taught him how to read and write. It was Tyrion who told him about the dangers of the court and how they were more deadly than fighting someone on a battlefield. It was Tyrion who would comfort him when he was younger after the times when he believed that his mother detested him. He respected his beloved uncle so much that he would snap at anyone that dared address him with names such as 'Imp' or 'Dwarf' and other names similar.

Steffon hadn't seen much of his grandfather, Tywin Lannister since he spent most of his time at Casterly Rock. However from the little he had seen him, Steffon felt intimidated by him. He radiated a presence that Steffon had never felt from another man, not even from his own father, the King. Just standing near his grandfather made Steffon believe that it was Tywin and not his father that was the King of Westeros. Before he had been knighted, he hadn't even uttered a sentence to his grandfather before but he was summoned to Casterly Rock a month after being knighted. It was a quick visit; he only stayed there for one night before he was off back to Kings Landing. He only met his grandfather once when he was there and it had been the most intense moment of his life. He left Casterly Rock none the wiser on what his grandfather thought of him but he felt that he must have done something to impress him considering he had never talked to his other grandchildren.

Renly Baratheon was his father's youngest brother and Steffon's relationship with him wasn't all that strong. Renly enjoyed the tournaments and festivals along with the games that are played by the small council whilst Steffon preferred learning how to fight and studying history.

Steffon got on a lot better with his uncle Stannis. While Stannis was a cold, stern, strict and humourless man, Steffon didn't know anyone that was more loyal and honourable than Stannis. While Tyrion had taught him about the games that the small council played, it was Stannis that had taught him all about the laws of the kingdom. He was also taught the many different ways to reward and punish those under your command. He had always admired the reward and punishment that he gave to Davos Seaworth. He also taught him how to kill a man. Just a couple days after he had been knighted, Stannis had taken him down to the dungeons and made him execute a man that raped a young boy. He was the only person that Steffon had killed and the young Baratheon could still remember the feeling of his sword slicing through the man's neck. What his uncle said next was something that Steffon would never forget:

"_Most men say that you aren't a man until your cock penetrates into a woman but that isn't true. A boy becomes a man when he first kills a man in cold blood. A man will only become a true knight when he fights in a true battle and comes out victorious. So don't allow your new title to inflate your ego, boy. You are no knight yet."_

Steffon yearned for the opportunity to prove that he was a knight in battle but currently the world was in peace. While he may want to fight and earn his knighthood, he wouldn't want it to come at the cost of all the innocent lives that get caught up in war.

Steffon also got on well with Stannis's daughter, Shireen as he wasn't the slightest bit freaked out from her condition. His relationship with his uncle Tyrion made it easy for him to overlook her illness.

He considered Jon Arryn like a grandfather. He had been wise, caring and patient with him whenever he was learning sword play or with his education. He still remembered what he had been like a day before he had fallen ill. He had been pale and jumpy and he seemed to mutter under his breath a lot more. The last words that he had heard from the man he considered a grandfather were:

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Steffon. A tough choice is coming for you. I must tell the King the truth. You must be strong!"_

Steffon could still remember Jon's face when he said those words. It had been so pale and a lot of sweat was pouring down his forehead and he seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open. He had no idea what Jon was talking about but ever since his death, his words seemed to plague him whenever he tried to sleep.

"This is ridiculous!" King Robert spat furiously which shook Steffon out of his thoughts and he turned to watch his father curse. "We would have been there two bloody weeks ago if it wasn't for that damn carriage and woman!"

Steffon couldn't help but agree with his father. The amount of times they had to stop so his mother could enjoy a meal or having to stop through the night to stay at a hotel or inn was frustrating. Not only that but having the royal carriage meant that instead of their horses jogging towards Winterfell, they were walking.

"It shouldn't be too much farther could it?" Steffon questioned his father hopefully.

"I'm not sure boy." Robert replied gruffly, "It has been so long since I have been up here in the north that I have forgotten the roads. I'll tell you what if I am not there by the end of the day; I swear I will burn that carriage down!"

"Shall we ride on ahead, father?" Steffon asked eagerly.

His father laughed loudly in delight at the suggestion, "I'd love nothing more than to shrug off this boredom and feel the wind on my face once again." The King turned back to his Kingsguard and told them, "Boros, Meryn... My son and I are riding ahead and you are to remain here and help guard that shitty carriage!"

"Yes, your Grace." They both answered.

Father and son eagerly took off down the road and even their horses seemed delighted to be able to run.

"This road looks familiar!" King Robert roared in enjoyment. They could see that the path went up a large hill a few leagues away. "I remember that hill! When we get to the top we will be able to see Winterfell!"

"Shall we have a race father?" Steffon grinned excitedly, "I understand if you don't want to. It would be hard for your horse to keep up with mine since he is carrying around your weight."

"You cheeky brat!" Robert laughed good naturally, "I'll show there is still some life in me yet!"

Unfortunately for Steffon, he didn't take into account that his father's horse was bigger and stronger than his own and his father made sure he knew it when he got to the top of the hill before his son.

Robert's laughter immediately died when he took sight of the Winterfell and Steffon could understand why it caught his father's attention so suddenly. He found it hard to find the words to describe the sight of Winterfell. Kings Landing was a lot bigger and brighter than Winterfell but Steffon felt that you would have better luck breaking through Kings Landing than Winterfell.

"I had been planning on sending you here to be fostered by Ned for a few years." Robert revealed to him solemnly, "There is no better man in the Seven Kingdoms than Ned Stark and he is a much better father than I am."

"Me?" Steffon asked surprised, "If there is no better man than Lord Stark, why not send your heir?"

"I was going to before his fourteenth name day." Robert admitted but then the King snarled furiously and Steffon knew immediately that his father was remembering what happened that day.

"Joffrey has always been a little shit!" Robert spat disgusted, "I can still remember the day when he cut open that cat and showed me the unborn kitten... It was revolting and completely unnecessary. After that I had planned to send him to Winterfell as I knew Ned was the only one that could whip your brother into shape to be fit for a Crowned Prince."

"So you changed your mind after the hunt on his fourteenth name day?" Steffon guessed. He almost brought up the incident involving Rhaegar's children but he decided it wouldn't be worth his father's wrath for bringing it up.

"Yes." Robert hissed furiously, "As you well know, on the fourteenth name day, a special hunt takes place. This is special tradition for all male Baratheons to prove yourself by hunting down a buck and taking it down on your own. Unless you are successful, you can never be considered worthy of being a Baratheon. All those that fail, either die from the power of the buck's antlers or is disinherited. It is rare for any to fail and the only one that I know that did was my great, great uncle. Yet he is still remembered with honour... he had been a sickly child apparently but still tried to kill the buck with a spear. It took immense courage. And what did your older brother do? He shot it with a crossbow!"

Steffon flinched at how loud his father's voice shouted but his father didn't notice and continued his rant.

"My son! The Crowned Prince! Heir to the Iron Throne! Using a fucking crossbow to kill a buck! Disgraceful!" Robert stopped for a moment and considering his heavy breathing and sweat running down his face, Steffon assumed that he had released all the air in his lungs and needed a moment to gain his strength back. "My son is the only Baratheon in history to use a crossbow to kill a buck! Every other Baratheon has used a sword, a war hammer, a spear, an axe and some have used a simple dagger but never a crossbow!"

Steffon could see how much this hurt his father. He knew that his father believed that his ancestors would be all laughing at the fact that he had created the only known Baratheon coward.

"But then you came along my son." Robert said with pride which startled Steffon. His father wasn't one to show much pride for any of his children including him. "You won a tourney at 13 and became a knight. And on your fourteenth named day, you killed a buck by throwing a spear. If you had missed, or hit it in the wrong area, then you probably would have been killed. You had the courage to stare down the buck and then when it charged, your spear went through its heart. It reminded me so much of my own hunt. I can still remember the taste of that buck. From that moment, I wished that you had been born first and that you would be my heir. So I decided that I would send you to learn from Ned until of course, Jon's death changed things."

Steffon felt pity for his father for the first time. He had never seen his father so upset when Jon had died.

"If Lord Stark accepts your request then I could learn from him in Kings Landing." He pointed out hoping to get his father out of his saddened mood.

It seemed to have worked as a grin appeared on his father's face and he boomed, "That's a good point."

Father and son didn't speak anymore as they waited for the rest of the assembly to arrive. Steffon never took his eyes off Winterfell and he had a feeling that everything was going to change once he entered those walls.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Robb Stark**

* * *

**From the stories that I have seen that have a true born son of Robert and Cersei, he is always paired with either Sansa or Margaery. So I thought I would try something different and pair him with Arya. At first I thought to just put Gendry as the true born son but I have plans for him in this story, so I had to use an OC. **


	2. Robb

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Robb Stark**

Robb stood tall and proudly to his father's right as he waited in the courtyard for the royal guests to appear. His looks favoured his mother's side more than his father's. He had a stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair.

He glanced to his left and he was concerned to see the weariness and uneasy look on his father's face. It wasn't a look that he had seen often, and Robb couldn't help but worry about the true reasons for the King to be coming here to Winterfell. His mother stood stiffly to his father's left and his youngest brother Rickon stood next to her anxiously. He was after all just a child and Robb knew that without a doubt, his little brother didn't like to just stand around.

Standing to his right was his younger sister, Sansa, and at age 14, she was quite tall for her age. She bore a striking resemblance to their mother with high cheekbones, blue eyes and long auburn hair. Beside her was Robb's youngest sister, Arya, 12 years of age, and she was almost the opposite of Sansa in appearance and personality. Arya was short for her age, but she was quite athletic and she was the only one of his father's trueborns that resembled a Stark more than a Tully. She had a long face, grey eyes and brown hair. Despite what Arya thought about her looks, Robb knew that she would become a beautiful woman when she was older.

The final member of his family was his 10 year old brother Bran. He looked like a miniature version of him with auburn hair and blue eyes. Robb took a quick glance behind him to see his half brother, Jon, standing behind their father silently. His half brother had a major resemblance to their father than any other sibling, except Arya. He had a lean build, dark brown hair and dark grey eyes.

His thoughts on his family were broken when the sound of hooves trotting on the ground caught his attention and in a few moments, the royal assembly entered through the gates and into Winterfell. Robb didn't pay much attention to all the banner men and instead he focused on the members of the royal family and the Kingsguard. The first to enter, along with a member of the Kingsguard and his sworn shield, was the golden haired Crowned Prince. His sworn shield was Sandor Clegane, a large and powerful warrior with a hideously burnt face.

Robb glanced over the Crowned Prince and he judged him harshly. He couldn't believe that the Crowned Prince was someone that looked so thin and weak and Robb didn't like that look that he gave to his sister, Sansa. But judging from the look on her face, she was very interested in the Crowned Prince. Robb resisted the urge to scoff when he notice that Joffrey wore red and golden clothing and the arms on his sugar coat were the symbol of both a Stag and a Lion. He was the heir to Robert Baratheon, and yet he wore the symbol and colours of the Lannisters as if they were equal standing to the Baratheons.

After the Crowned Prince and his guards entered the courtyard, a single rider entered and Robb immediately thought that this boy looked more fitting to be the Crowned Prince. Robb knew that this was the second born son of King Robert, Steffon. He had short black hair and a strong build and most importantly he wore yellow and black clothes which were fitting of a true Baratheon. His arms contained the symbol of a stag and Robb could see that he had some his clothes contained light armour. Robb was also quite pleased to see the look of awe and wonderment on his face as he looked around at the sight of Winterfell.

Robb watched with concealed disdain at the sight of the royal carriage that entered Winterfell. The Lannisters weren't thought of too fondly here in the North and from what his father had told him about them, he could understand why. When Tywin Lannister was the Hand of the King for the 'Mad' King, he betrayed him and sacked the city. Jaime Lannister was one of the Kingsguard and he broke his oath and killed the King that he had sworn to protect. His father told him that the Lannisters didn't have a shred of honour and that their coat of arms should be a snake instead of a lion.

He soon took noticed of the man that rode in from behind the carriage, he was in between two Kingsguard and Robb knew that it was the King. However he wasn't what he had envisioned. He had expected a fit and strong warrior but instead all he saw was a large man, with a red face. At the corner of his eye, Robb saw Steffon roll his eyes when the King had use a stool to get off the horse. They all bowed just as the King stepped off the stool and Robb could literally feel the shock coming from his half brother, Jon. No doubt his half brother was just as shocked as he was by the King's appearance.

King Robert stopped in front of his father and the King signalled for them all to rise. Robb watched with fascination as the King and his father seemed to stare each other down.

"You've got fat." King Robert said gruffly.

Robb resisted the urge to smirk when his father glanced at King Robert's fat stomach. It seemed that King Robert understood the humour of the situation as he laughed loudly in response. His father let out a chuckle as well before the two of them embraced each other tightly. Once they disengaged from their brotherly hug, King Robert turned to his mother and hugged her tightly as if she was the King's sister. After he broke from the hug, he gave Rickon a quick ruffle of his hair.

"Twelve years it's been. Where have you been? Why haven't I seen you?" Robert asked his father.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." His father replied easily.

It was then Robb saw the Queen, Cersei Lannister, exit the carriage with her daughter and youngest son. They both had her blonde hair and green eyes. While he might not be too fond of the Lannisters, thanks to his father's stories, but he had to admit that the tales of the Queen's beauty appeared to be true.

"You must be Robb." A gruff voice said as King Robert walked in front of him. Robb nodded and he shook the King's hand strongly. He had to admit that despite the King's overweight appearance, he had a strong grip. King Robert seemed to approve of the strength that Robb gripped back.

"My... you're a pretty one." King Robert complimented Sansa as he past her before he looked down at little Arya and the king seemed to freeze for a moment. He then asked curiously, "You... what's your name?"

"Arya." His little sister said bluntly. Even in the face of the King, she wasn't intimidated. Robb didn't know a girl that was as fearless as Arya was.

King Robert nodded before looking at his last sibling and the King told Bran, "Show me your muscles."

Bran happily lifted up his arm and flexed his right bicep. King Robert grinned widely, "You'll be a soldier."

Robb's attention on King Robert ended when he noticed the Queen approach his father. She held out her hand and Robb watched his father give it a light kiss while his mother bowed to the queen. It was a plain courteous custom but the beauty that Robb had seen in the Queen vanished when he saw the look on her face. She looked at them as they were all beneath and unworthy of her attention. It sickened him that such a bitch had to be Queen.

"Take me down to your crypt, Ned. I would like to pay my respects." King Robert informed his father.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei spoke up in protest. Robb seriously doubted that he was the only one to pick up on the lack of affection in the Queen's voice.

King Robert ignored her and Robb saw his father nod apologetically to the Queen before heading off with the King.

"Where's the imp?" Robb heard Arya mutter.

"Shut up!" Sansa snapped harshly.

Robb watched Queen Cersei turn to her twin brother and asked him angrily, "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast!"

"Please don't call him that in my presence mother." Steffon told her coolly after he dismounted off his horse and approached her, "His name is Tyrion."

Robb suppressed a shiver at the cold glare the Queen gave her second born but he was surprised to see that Steffon didn't even flinch at the look. It seemed that this wasn't the first time that he had been on the end of the Queen's wrath.

The group of people in the Winterfell courtyard soon disbanded with the northerners showing the southerners where they will be staying. Robb's mother took all of her children but him inside to get ready for tonight's feast and Queen Cersei did the same with her children. Theon left with Ser Rodrik, as the ward of Winterfell needed to know about his responsibilities for the night.

"He wasn't what I expected." Jon said to Robb quietly.

"I know..." Robb muttered back. After hearing so many stories from his father about the Demon of the Trident and how he could wield a giant war hammer with one arm, it was hard to believe that he was the same man. "I never expected him to be so..." He broke off not wanting to insult the King out loud, but someone finished his thought for him.

"... Fat."

Both Jon and Robb spun around to see Steffon only a few feet away from them. Fortunately for them, Steffon had an amused look on his face instead of an angry one.

"You better make sure you don't say that to his face." Steffon grinned at them, "He gets annoyed when I do it. He won't take it too kindly if anyone but his son or Lord Stark pokes fun at his weight."

Both Jon and Robb remained silent. The heir of Winterfell didn't really know what to say. He had just been caught insulting the King by the Prince.

"At ease." Steffon told them before he held out his hand towards Robb, "If it makes you all feel better, let's all pretend that his conversation never happened. I'm Steffon. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Prince Steffon. The name's Robb." He accepted the hand shake.

"Just Steffon... I'm not fond of formalities. Except in the presence of our mothers, I know my mother will expect me to be courteous."

"Too right." Robb chuckled thinking of his own mother. Then to his surprise, the Prince held out his hand to Jon and asked, "And you are..."

"Jon." His half brother responded and hesitantly accepted the Prince's hand. Robb saw realisation flash across Steffon's face and he knew that Jon would have seen it too but to their surprise, Steffon just grinned and said, "Nice to meet you too, Jon."

"Well, the feast is in the few hours, so I won't keep you." Steffon told them politely, "I'm going to go explore a bit."

"Would you like us to show you around?" Robb asked him. So far he had to admit that the young prince didn't seem too bad.

"If you don't mind... it sounds like fun." Steffon replied.

'I'll leave you two to it." Jon said uncomfortably and his half brother immediately left.

Steffon blinked in confusion and he asked Robb, "Did I do something to insult him?"

Robb shook his head. "No, he just doesn't feel comfortable around the higher lords. Growing up hasn't been easy for him. I thank you for not calling him a bastard like most do. I don't like it when people do and it's even worse with how my mother treats him. Understandable, but hurtful."

"No problem..." Steffon responded sadly. "My uncle Tyrion is ridiculed a lot. To be frank, it pisses me off. So you will not here any insults towards Jon from me."

"I appreciate that." Robb said thankfully. He was starting to like the young prince more and more. "Shall I show you around?"

"I would be most thankful."

For over an hour Robb showed Steffon all the sights in Winterfell, the courtyard where they practised their swordsmanship, archery, spear throwing etc. He even showed him the armoury where Mikken worked. He had also introduced Steffon to his young direwolf, Grey Wind and after a little encouragement from Robb, Grey Wind allowed Steffon to pet him. He found that the two of them had a lot in common; they enjoyed riding, hunting and training.

"So what do you think of Winterfell?" Robb asked looking to his left where the Prince walked beside him. Grey Wind walked on his right.

"I like it." Steffon told him happily, "It's just got that powerful feeling to it." Robb blinked in confusion, not understanding what he meant. The look he gave must have been obvious as Steffon asked him, "Have you ever been to the South?"

He shook his head and he never had any real desire to. Steffon grinned at him and explained, "It's hard to explain because you haven't been south but the instant I arrived here in the North... it felt like there was a change to the feeling of the wind. Now that I am inside Winterfell, I know what that change is. In this place, you have to be strong to survive. The people here a strong and honourable. It's not like that in the South and the feeling that King's Landing gives me is far weaker than what Winterfell gives me."

"There is that much of a difference here in the North?" Robb thought amazed and he felt even more proud of his home.

Steffon shrugged, "It is to me anyway. Then again... my uncle Tyrion has often dubbed me as 'the weird Baratheon', so keep that under consideration."

Robb chuckled but his laughter died when he saw Steffon's face become serious. "What is it?"

Steffon glanced around as if looking for someone, before he focused back on Robb, "I like you, Robb. I feel that we can forge a friendship like our fathers have."

"I feel the same." Robb told him.

"That's why I need to warn you." Steffon told him seriously. "My father intends to join the House Baratheon and House Stark which means that Joffrey or I could be wed to one of your sisters or someone from your family marrying Myrcella. My little sister is a sweet girl so she will cause your family no trouble but Joffrey is a cruel shit. I advise you to tell your father, Lord Stark, to try and avoid marrying one of your sisters to Joffrey. He will not treat them well."

Robb's eyes narrowed. He knew that he didn't like the look of the Crowned Prince. The small amount of trust that had been built for Steffon over the last hour increased slightly. He knew he couldn't take this lightly. He understood why Steffon glanced around before telling him. He was putting himself at risk of his family's wrath should they discover him bad mouthing one of their own.

"I thank you for this information." Robb told him gratefully, "I will inform my father about this as soon as possible, but I must ask... if he is your brother then why are you telling me this?"

"Joffrey and I have hated each other since we were kids. I have needed to protect Myrcella and Tommen from his wrath many times; he is an evil little shit." Steffon informed and Robb noticed that the Prince's fists were tightly clenched. He really seemed to hate his older brother. Hating his own brother... such a thought was alien to him. He couldn't imagine someone hating their own blood.

"If you want to know what he is like in more detail then I will tell you in a more secure location." Steffon told him.

"I'll do that." Robb nodded, "We better go get ready for the feast."

Steffon laughed softly, "Yeah, I don't think it will look good if we both turn up late. I can already imagine the scolding I would get from my mother."

* * *

**Lord & Lady Stark's Chambers**

"Father, mother... May I come in?" Robb asked loudly after knocking on the door to his parents private chambers.

"Come on in." He heard his father answer.

Robb entered the chamber to see his father and mother already in their formal wear for the large festival later tonight.

"Robb! The festival is in less than an hour and you aren't dressed yet!" his mother said disapprovingly.

"That won't take me long, mother." Robb assured her, "But I need to talk to you both urgently."

"What is it?" his father asked him warily.

"The King wants to join our houses doesn't he?"

His father blinked in confusion and his mother looked startled before his father asked him, "How do you know of this?"

"I will tell you in a moment but first I need to know who is marrying who." Robb insisted.

"It hasn't been decided yet." Ned told his son, "I imagine it will most likely be Sansa and Joffrey."

"Sansa wants to marry him." His mother smiled proudly, "Our daughter, your sister, might be Queen someday."

"No!" Robb said fiercely although he said it a bit louder than necessary and both of his parents were quite taken back.

"I'm sorry." Robb apologised for his outburst, "But you cannot marry Sansa to Joffrey."

He saw his father's face turn stern and Robb knew that his father would demand a good explanation but his mother just smiled gently at him.

"I know that you don't want to see your little sister shipped off to Kings Landing, dear, but this is her duty and she wants to be with Joffrey." His mother told him softly and lovingly.

"It's not that mother." Robb said stiffly, "I have talked with Prince Steffon. He was the one that told me about his father wanting to join our houses and he warned me to advise you to avoid marrying Sansa or Arya to Joffrey."

"Explain, now!" His father commanded.

"Prince Steffon told me that Joffrey was a cruel boy and that whoever married him wouldn't be treated well." Robb explained to his parents, "He mentioned that he has had to protect his younger siblings from Joffrey's wrath several times. He also offered me more detailed information if I wished it."

"I see... It would be best not to leap to any conclusions." His father said after a moment of silence. Robb also noticed that his mother looked a lot more concerned at the prospect of Sansa marrying Joffrey. His mother might want to marry them into high positions but she would never marry them to someone that would hurt them.

"Could he be saying this because he wants to marry Sansa?" his mother asked hopefully.

Robb shook his head however, "No I don't think so. He didn't ask to be recommended, in fact, he seemed to think that we should look to join with Myrcella."

"What did he say about her?" his father questioned him.

Robb shrugged, "All he said was that she was a sweet girl. He may be recommending her so he can get her away from Joffrey."

Both of his parents remained silent for a few more moments as they pondered the situation and Robb wondered what was going through their minds. After a moment, his father told him, "Robb, I want you to keep an eye on how Joffrey treats Sansa tonight and if you can, see if you can get any more information from Steffon. If you are unable to, I will talk to him some time tomorrow."

"Understood, father." Robb nodded before departing the room. He would need to talk to Jon about this.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Okay, so Steffon has already made a significant change to the Game of Thrones by informing the Starks about Joffrey's true nature.**

* * *

**I have posted this story twice. One under Game of Thrones and another in a song of ice and fire. I have done this for a purpose. It won't be long now until both stories diverge. Both stories will go down a different path.**

* * *

**Now just so you all know beforehand, Tommen is much thinner in this than he is in the books and the reason why is simple. **

**Steffon **

**In the books, Tommen didn't have a real male figure to look up to in his life. Robert wasn't exactly a good father and he didn't pay much attention to his youngest. Jaime had to keep his distance from them so people wouldn't get suspicious. Joffrey is a cruel shit and he often bullied Tommen. And Cersei didn't exactly encourage her sons to go out in the field and train to get stronger. She was more interested in smothering them and controlling them.**

**However now he has Steffon to protect him from Joffrey. He has an older brother that pays attention to him, that teaches him both educational and swordsmanship. Tommen has someone that he looks up to and inspires to be.**


	3. Jon Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Jon Snow**

All of his life, Jon Snow resented the fact that he was a bastard. However at the big feast tonight, for the first time he was glad that he wasn't part of the true born Starks. While his father sat up with his wife and the King and Queen on the raised platform at the end of the hall and his half siblings sitting underneath with the royal children, he got the chance to sit with some of the soldiers. They were a mix of northerners and southerners and Jon believed that the stories that he was listening to would be far more interesting than the ones that his half siblings were hearing.

The feast had started four hours ago and with a sip of his wine, Jon recalled seeing all of the main visitors entering the room. His father had escorted the Queen in first, and while Jon couldn't deny her beauty, he could see through her smile to see the disdain that she had for Winterfell. The King had come in next with Lady Stark on his arm and Jon couldn't be more disappointed by the appearance of the King. He had loved hearing the stories that his father told him about his best friend but now he couldn't believe that the most powerful man in Westeros was a fat man that walked like a man half in his cups.

After Rickon had entered, Jon watched Robb escort the King's only daughter, Myrcella in. His half brother walked in with a large grin on his face and it was clear that he was enjoying the moment and Jon knew that he didn't notice the shy looks that the princess gave him. Myrcella had long blonde hair and she was taller than Arya and Jon decided that she was insipid.

Next came in Bran and Tommen and Jon watched proudly as his younger half brother walked in confidently. He noticed Bran walked far more confidently that the youngest prince did. They both roughly had the same build but Tommen had long blonde hair.

Following them was Arya and Steffon. Jon couldn't help but grin at the sight of his little half sister in a formal gown. He knew that she despised having to dress up like a lady. He turned his attention to the boy escorting her and he didn't know what to make of the second born son of King Robert. Out of all of the King's sons, Steffon looked the most suited to be a warrior and judging from the expression on his face, Jon believed that he was enjoying himself. Robb had talked to him not long ago about what Steffon had told him and while Jon agreed to keep an eye on Joffrey, he wasn't sure if Steffon was telling the truth. He did have Lannister blood in his veins after all.

Finally Sansa came in with the Crowned Prince and Jon noted that Sansa looked radiant but he didn't like the bored look on Joffrey's face or the faint hints of distaste when he glanced around Winterfell's Great Hall. Perhaps there was some truth to Steffon's words about him.

The second last pair to enter was the one that interested Jon the most. Together the Queen's brothers entered the Great Hall. Ser Jaime Lannister is the Queen's twin brother and in pure appearance wise, Jon believed that he was what a King should look like. Tyrion Lannister couldn't be more different from his older siblings. It seemed that his older siblings gained all of the best attributes from the Gods and that left none for Tyrion. He was a dwarf, half his brother's height and because of his short legs, he struggled to keep up with his brother.

The last pair to enter was his uncle Benjen, who gave him a warm smile when he past him, and his father's ward, Theon Greyjoy. Theon didn't spare him a glance and Jon didn't care. He and Theon did not get along.

With everyone at their seating, the feast began and even Jon had to admit that he had never been a part of a feast so grand.

The men around him laughed loudly which snapped him out of his thoughts and he grinned along with them. He looked back towards the table where the royal children sat with the trueborn Starks. He saw Sansa sitting with the Crowned Prince Joffrey and he groaned at the look of eagerness on her face as she listened intently to whatever stories Joffrey was talking about. Bran, Tommen, Rickon and Myrcella were all sitting together and they were chatting pleasantly. Arya and Steffon were sitting next to each other and they were enjoying a laugh. The two seemed to get on pretty well. He had to wonder just how the prince of Westeros was able to get along with Arya so well... she wasn't what you would call a proper lady after all. Robb was sitting with Theon and they were laughing their heads off.

Unfortunately for him, Jon made the mistake of making eye contact with Catelyn Stark and the cold look that he was given suddenly washed away the fire in his belly. That one look just reminded him that he didn't belong here. This wasn't his place among all of these people that knew their place in life.

He hastily stood up and left the hall. He went to his room to shred off all of his formal clothes and he put on his light armour and grabbed his sword. He had some frustration to deal with. Since the feast was still in full force, there was no one out in the training yard and Jon found one of the armoured scarecrows to take his frustration out on.

"Is it dead yet?"

Jon ceased his attacks and he spun around to see his uncle Benjen standing there with a grin on his face.

"What're you doing out here, uncle?" Jon asked him curiously.

"I came out here looking for you." Benjen Stark informed him before Jon noticed his uncle glance at his small pure white pup sitting stiffly only a few feet away from him.

"Is this one of the direwolves that I've heard so much of?" his uncle asked him curiously.

Jon grinned proudly at his direwolf. "Yeah, he isn't like the others. The others are all dark, grey or black and they can be quite loud but mine is pure white and he never makes a sound. That's why I named him Ghost."

"There are still direwolves beyond the Wall. We hear them on our rangings." Benjen told him.

Jon didn't think before he spoke and he blurted out, "I want to go with you!"

"What?"

"I want to join the Night's Watch. Father will let me if you ask him." Jon told him firmly.

Jon had thought long and hard about what he wanted to do with his life. Being a bastard didn't give him many choices. He hated the looks that he got from Lady Stark and while he loved his father and his half siblings, he resented being surrounded by all those that were considered better than him. Joining the Night's Watch was the best choice that he could make. It was the place that he would no longer be 'the bastard of Eddard Stark' and he would be treated as an equal.

"You don't know what you're asking, Jon. The Night's Watch is a sworn brotherhood. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons. Our wife is duty. Our mistress is honour." Benjen explained to him.

"A bastard can have honour too," Jon told him fiercely. "I am ready to swear you the oath."

"You are a boy of seventeen. You are not a man, not yet. Until you have known a woman, you cannot understand what you would be giving up."

"I don't care about that!" Jon retorted hotly.

"You might, if you knew what it meant," Benjen told him with a sad smile. "If you knew what the oath would cost you, you might be less eager to pay the price. Come back to me after you've fathered a few bastards of your own, and we'll see how you feel."

Jon trembled with barely restrained fury and he spat out venomously, "I will never father a bastard. Never!"

His uncle sighed and he clapped a hand onto his shoulder, "I'll tell you what. Think about it carefully over the next few days and I will talk to your father. If he agrees and you still wish too, I will take you to the Wall."

"Thank you, uncle." Jon said gratefully.

"I better go back inside and save your father from his guests." Benjen grinned at him before departing.

"Your uncle's in the Night's Watch." A voice startled Jon. He spun around to see Tyrion Lannister approach him with a glass of wine in his hand. "Is that animal a wolf?"

"A direwolf and his name is Ghost." Jon responded easily. "What're you doing up here? Why aren't you at the feast?"

"I can only take so much of your family and my own." Tyrion said bluntly.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother." Jon stated.

"My greatest achievement." Tyrion sighed, "And you... you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

Jon scowled at him and he began to turn away when Tyrion quickly said, "Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father," Jon acknowledged stiffly turning back to him.

"Let me give you some counsel, bastard." Tyrion told him. "Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you."

"What do you know about being a bastard?" Jon snapped incredulously.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion informed him before walking away. For a moment, Jon believed that the imp stood as tall as the King.

"He has a way with words, doesn't he?"

Once again Jon had to spin around and this time he saw the King's second born leaning against the fence to one of the sparring stalls.

"What're you doing out here?" Jon couldn't help ask. Why was a bastard like him suddenly popular with the royal family?

"I'm just heading to bed." Steffon told him with a yawn. "I think I've had enough for one night."

"The feast has only been going on for four hours." Jon said incredulously.

"I'm not too fond off feasts." Steffon muttered. "What're you doing out here instead of enjoying the feast?"

"I need to keep up my skills for when I join the Night's Watch." Jon told him and then with a bitter tone, he couldn't help add, "Besides, the feast isn't a place for bastards."

"So that's why you're joining the Night's Watch." Steffon stated.

"It's the only place that I belong." Jon told him.

"What do you know about the Night's Watch?" Steffon asked him.

"It's a group of honourable warriors that defend Westeros and the rest of the world from the things north of the wall. And I will soon be one of them." Jon said proudly but he didn't understand why Steffon had an amused look on his face after his proclamation.

"Wow... is that all you know about the Knight's Watch? They've have sheltered you from the truth, haven't they?"

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked warily.

"There are some members of the Night's Watch come down to Kings Landing in order to gather recruits. And when I mean recruits, I mean people from the dungeons." Steffon explained to him. "They recruit all types of trash from rapists to murderers."

"That can't be right." Jon gaped at him. There was no way that could be true. Surely his uncle or his father would have told him.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Steffon told him before asking, "Most of the Night's Watch is a bunch of men or boys that have no skill with any weapon. So do you really want to join them?"

"I don't know." Jon realised, "I didn't know that the Night's Watch recruited them."

"Why do you want to join the Night's Watch?" Steffon questioned him, "There are still warriors that willingly join for their own reasons, but why do you want to join Jon?"

"I... ah..." he didn't know what to think.

"It takes a truly selfless person to join the Night's Watch... and they do need them." Steffon told him.

"So, why don't you?" Jon couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not selfless." Steffon replied, "In fact, I am quite selfish."

Jon remained silent even though he was curious to ask more but it seemed that Steffon had said enough.

"Think hard about your decision, Jon Snow. It's only for life." Steffon advised him walking away.

Jon still didn't know what he thought of Steffon but he was grateful that Steffon had been honest with him about the Night's Watch. He would need to confront his uncle and his father about it.

He laid awake for most of the night after he confronted his uncle about what Steffon had told him about the Night's Watch. Benjen had told him that it was true and that many of the fighters that they had on the Wall were former criminals that had been forced to come to the Wall. His uncle tried to explain that when they were done with their training, they become real fighters and they were all united in a single goal to defend the Wall.

Despite learning the truth, the prospect of joining the Night's Watch seemed to appeal to him more. Sure he was disgusted with the thought of fighting alongside with rapists and other criminals but he also knew that there were others that were like him. Steffon was right... the Wall needed men like him to defend it. That might have been an arrogant thought but there weren't many that could say that they have been trained since they could walk by the likes of Ser Rodrik.

Did he believe in the White Walkers and all the other magical creatures beyond the Wall? He wasn't sure but they wouldn't have built a large 700 feet wall of ice to keep Wildings out.

It must have been around 3 in the morning when sleep finally claimed him. When he woke up in the morning he was fully resolved to become a man of the Night's Watch. This was the only he way he could truly gain some honour and recognition and they only way he could protect his half brothers and sisters.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**To be perfectly honest I didn't like this chapter that much. I found Jon hard to write. Fortunately Steffon doesn't really have any impact with Jon when he leaves for the Wall for a while. So this will be the only POV chapter for Jon for a while. **


End file.
